dreadoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Doni
Doni Maulana is one of the five high school students trapped in the haunted abandoned village alongside classmates Linda, Ira, Yayan, Shelly, and their teacher, Ms. Siska. Personality Doni appears as a fun-loving individual who also appears to be quite adventurous. He was the only one who thought that it was "awesome" that there was dilapidated bridge accompanied by a desolate ghost town. Unlike the others, he doesn't seem visibly intimidated by his surroundings, shown when he blindly goes in the village, going head-strong into supposedly dangerous situations. Appearance Doni appears as a young high school boy. Throughout the game he is seen wearing his school uniform, which consists of a white collared shirt and a pair of blue pants. He has relatively dark skin and his hair swept up in a small spike. He also has a noticeable dark dot on his forehead. History and Game Early Life Not much is known about Doni's life prior to the game. Sometime before the discovery of the haunted school, Doni and his classmates went on a field trip. ''DreadOut'' Act I At the beginning of Act I, he is wrestling in the back of the car with Yayan. He comments on how bumpy the road has gotten, then accidentally his head is bumped on the ceiling of the car. Noticing the broken bridge in front of them, he manages to warn Ms. Siska in time for her to stop the car. Prompted by Linda, Doni clears the bushes and finds a path to village, being the first one (if the player chooses not to go with him) to go into the village. If the player goes with Doni instead of observing the entrance with Ms. Siska, Yayan, and Shelly, he will comment about the apparent abandonment of the village to Linda and Ira. After going to the front of the school, he teases Linda and Ira about their 'typical girl time' and enters the school alongside, Ms. Siska, Yayan, and Shelly. After Linda and Ira goes to check on the others, he goes to look for Yayan, who has disappeared during their visit inside the school. He then disappears like the others, leaving Linda alone in the school. Act II In Act II, Doni is found a short distance from the school, he is shown facing a wall with his back turned to Linda. Upon approaching him, it becomes obvious that he is possessed, and quickly tries to attack Linda. Alternatively, if the player decided to not approach him, after a while he will chase the character anyway. After several close encounters with Doni, Linda escapes to a abandoned train wagon only to be cornered by him. He chokes Linda's neck, and after a while Second Sister that possessed him appears and chokes her instead. After Linda manages to escape to the next train wagon, while the debris is falling, the Second Sister that possesses Doni appears again, only to twists his neck and killing him instantly. Linda cries out in shock over the death of her friend. Relationships Linda Doni is relatively friendly to Linda. Even though rarely seen interacting with her, he seems to be comfortable enough to call her by her nickname(Lin) instead of her full name(Linda) . When Doni dies in Act II when the Second Sister twists his neck, Linda becomes visibly distraught over the death of her friend, crying over his sudden death. Shows Linda really care each of her friends including Doni. Yayan As the only other boy of the group, Yayan and Doni act like good friends and have a healthy relationship. They can be seen play wrestling each other on the backseat inside the car in the very first cinematic of the game. Trivia *In the beginning of the game, Linda slammed the car door on Doni's head while he was attempting to get out. He remains "unconscious" for the rest of the cinematic. * Although Doni is excited about finding the path to the village and leaves everyone behind, there is a method to get him to walk with the others. The player should stand in front of Doni's way, preventing him from going any further, which manages to get him to walk with the others. * Doni's age is relatively old for a high school student. Implicates either he is Linda's senior or he ever held back a class once. * Doni is the first character in the group that died in the game. * According to possessed Ira, Doni is already dead before he was possessed. The cause is unknown. It implies the one that Linda encounters in the beginning of Act II is actually his corpse, because Second Sister can move his body in inverted manner and his movement during possessed was more like a string doll. * There is little misconceptions about this character's name in the game, in Act I his name stated as 'Doni', but in Act II his name stated as 'Donny'. * He is killed by a Pocong Warrior and a Young Genderuwo. Gallery Doni-Maulana-02.png|A close-up view of a render of Doni. dreadout 2014-05-18 15-18-48-56.jpg|Blocking his way. dreadout 2014-05-18 15-22-07-46.jpg|Walking to the ghost school. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Students Category:Main Category:Deceased Characters